The Black Hand
The Black Hand is a mafia that is very successful around Los Santos, after earning much money in Los Santos and being known there the boss decided to move to Red County and start everything over there, trying to become successful and known and rule the drug and weapon dealing market. ''' History of The Black Hand The Black Hand. The Black Hand, was never really known around Los Santos, they were usually seen from time to time making a robbery or around town closing some business, The Black Hand got known around Los Santos later. The Black Hand accept all races. The year was 1970, the 70's, Nicholas Prince, the father of Harold Prince, was 45 years old by that time, Harold was 10 years old, Nicholas was mostly out of town or running around town closing deals. The year is 1978, Harold is 18 and a war starts between "The Black Hand" and another mafia, snipers are all around town, putting people down and the news are making big noise of it, explaining the situation. Nicholas lost many people from The Black Hand, The Black Hand didn't have many people so every member was important and The Black Hand have lost too many of their members, Nicholas and Harold were busy all day, planning and getting ready to guard or attack. One day, Nicholas was driving his car around Los Santos, Nicholas was sitting in the backseat and had 3 more members in the car with him, suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere and the car blew up, Nicholas and all the people inside died in the hospital after getting there by an ambulance. Harold took over the mafia and started leading it, leaving the war and letting the other mafia get over them as Harold started to plan his moves carefully, getting new members, weapons, money. Harold started to lead it even better than his father, getting it known around Los Santos, after few years of getting a lot of Weapons and Members and money of course he sets a war on the mafia again, winning this time and gets much more powerful. Harold is 24 years old. Harold and five more members are heading to a house to close business with a snitch. When they get to the house, Harold walks in the front, and the members behind him; Harold slowly approaches the door, when Harold gets to the house door he slowly raises his hand slowly, knocking on the door twice and a shout can be heard:"Who is it?", Harold says in a loud voice, enough for the man to hear him:"Open up, or we will have to use force." suddenly a loud foot steps can be heard, and the man is running away, escaping from his house from the backdoor, the members are running after him and catching him in an alley behind his house it didn't take too long. Harold looks the man, examining him from head to toe, then approaches him, pulling out his Colt-45 meanwhile, he nods towards the man, commanding one the two members who are holding him to put him down on his knees. The guy is now on his knees, Harold stands near him, grabs his head forcing him to look up, then puts the Colt-45 inside his mouth. Harold looks down at the guy in a serious face, shaking his head slowly; Harold fires one bullet right after, killing the guy. Few minutes later, sirens are heard, Harold looks around him at his members, he then looks to the side of the alley and sees a cruiser parks, Harold and his members start to sprint to the other side of the alley, jumping above stuff, Harold split with the members and each run to another way. The cops saw them, and started chasing him, two officers on foot and a cruiser trying to get him. Harold started running, jumping above fences running like he never ran before but the officers didn't lose him for a moment, he didn't have any other option, he pulled his colt-45, aimed it backwards and shot the entire magazine at the cops as he looks at them falling down at the ground he kept on running untill he saw an alley and ran inside, hiding behind a crate he saw there. After Harold calms himself down he starts looking for his phone, checking his pockets and sees it's not there, he doesn't know what he is going to do, he got nothing to do but he gotta do something, he decides to try and catch a car or a taxi, he sprints out of the alleyway and calls a taxi, he almost gets on it as he cops sees him, he didn't want to take the chance of the taxi driver would cooperate with him and help him escape, he leaves the door open and starts sprinting away, but in that point he gets shot by a taser, falling to the ground in pain. Later this day Harold got prisoned few days after. Harold got arrested for many years for his crime, he did really good inside prison and everything went good by the good help from the guards who he was friends with he connected them, he kept running The Black Hand from inside, selling weapons and drugs inside the prison. After 20 years he was inside he finally came outside, starting the Black Hand mafia from the beginning, starting everything over only with few people he had before jail, the members who were with him in the day he got arrested only three of them were still around, two died in that day and the other three are with Harold now, keeping The Black Hand going. Like that Harold is now out of prison starting The Black Hand from the start around Los Santos, trying to find his way, looking for members, money, deals and everything he had before the prison, he keeps trying to get known around Los Santos that's one of his big goals he always wanted people to fear him, to show respect and now he tries to earn it. The time passes and Harold have got everything around Los Santos, he looks at the map staring at the whole Red County area as he smiles, he leaves one of his best people in charge in Los Santos and to keep it going. Harold steps inside his Huntley, takes few members with him and drives to Red County, starting up the legend there expecting much more activity to come. Ranks of The Black Hand '''Boss Right Hand Underboss Veteran Soldiers Associates Goals *Getting known around Red County, getting people to fear and adore them. *Rule the Weapon and Drug dealing market. *Getting more members to be a part of them, become a bigger mafia. (More soon)